Cuando cae la Noche
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: En busca de un misterioso socio de Saory, esta acompañada de los Caballeros de Bronce llegan a un misterioso pueblo
1. El Sueño

Bueno, espero que sean lindas y manden comentarios, se que no son muchos los fanáticos de Saory y yo tampoco, pero que pasa cuando los caballeros llegan a un pueblo, Saory ha tenido extraños sueños, Hyoga parece atraído por una muchacha y para los demás todo esta tenebrosamente tranquilo

**CAPITULO I**

**EL SUEÑO DE SAORY**

La sangre empezó a manarle desde la nariz, miro su mano estaba roja, dio un grito y eso la hizo despertarse, el corazón le latía presurosamente y el olor a amoniaco, hizo que se le revolviera el estomagó, se dirigió al final del tren, y apoyado en la baranda se hallaba un hombre, que llevaba, traje oscuro un sombrero negro de copa y unos anteojos oscuros, ella dudo un poco si salir al barandal…

-Hola.- le sonrió el hombre

-hola sonrió atenea

-¿insomnio? Pregunto hombre

-solo un mal sueño, dijo Atenea acercándosele, miro el oscuro paisaje que iba quedando atrás a medida que el tren avanzaba, la luna es hermosa dijo sonriendo

- si la luna es algo mágico dijo el hombre

-es tan grande

- y extremo, dijo el hombre acercando su cara a la de ella, que creía sentir su aliento

- extremo repitió Saory en un susurro

- como algo tan lejano puede alterar el océano, repitió el

- ah he, Zahorí podía sentir la mirada a través de las gafas oscuras,

-que dices a eso dijo el acercando sus labios a los de ella y rozándolos, Saory no pudo ni hablar , cerro los ojos, para sumergirse en ese beso que tanto ansiaba y que seguro acabaría con toda la soledad que sentía, sintió que un liquido le corría por los labios y saboreo el sabor a sangre…

- estas sangrando le dijo Seiya, Saory se hallaba en el compartimiento, sin duda había sido un sueño, su nariz sangraba, creo que debo ir al baño, cuando entraba el baño miro el final del tren en busca del hombre con el que había soñado, mas no le hallo, se sintió un poco decepcionada y regreso a su compartimiento con su habitual humor

-¿No nos hemos detenido? Pregunto a Shyriu

-no, intervino Ikki, pero has tenido sueños muy raros

-hable

-si, le declaraste tu amor a Seiya… un coscorrón le dio Seiya a Ikki, todos se pusieron a reír, mas Saory miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana -¿cuando llegaremos?

- aún queda mucho, le informo Shyriu-doce horas para ser exactos, llegaremos cerca de la seis de la tarde a la estación y luego son tres horas en carruaje, si encontramos uno claro esta

- 12 horas suspiro Saory y cerro los ojos, el corazón le dolía y sintió gran nostalgia, que no le cabía en el pecho, por un momento deseo que fuera de noche, salio del compartimiento se dirigió al final del tren cuando todavía no salía al pequeño balcón vio la sombra del hombre, se veía su silueta el sombrero y todo, cuando salio al balcón vio que él no estaba y que la sombra era el reflejo de la luna, pálida, sintió deseos de llorar y regreso a su compartimiento, todos los muchachos habían decidido ir al coche comedor ella en cambio se acomodo en su asiento y se sumergió en un nuevo sueño, se encontraba otra vez al final del tren y de pronto vio la imagen del hombre en la luna que le llamaba, ella sintió gran deseo de sumergirse en la luna, no se dio cuenta cuando estaba en el barandal e impulso sus brazos para tomar la luna con sus manos, en ese momento se despertó y unos ojos celestes le miraban de una forma perturbadora, una forma que le hizo sentir mucho miedo, dio un grito, y volvió en si, Ikki acababa de abrir el compartimiento

-¿Qué te sucede?

- nada, ¿Dónde están los otros?

- están bajando el equipaje

- ya llegamos

- si has dormido muchísimo, bueno baja luego, dijo Ikki despareciendo por el pasillo

-12 horas dijo Saory, he dormido 12 horas, el sueño que a ella le había parecido un segundo se había prolongado horas, tomo su bolso y salio del compartimiento


	2. La Posada

**CAPITULO II**

**LA POSADA**

Saory se levanto cerca del medio día, habían llegado al pueblo cerca de la media noche y la dueña de la posada les había atendido de muy mala ganas, pero había accedido a darles habitaciones, con lo cansada que estaba, no se había dado cuenta de lo rustico de su habitación, una cama de grande de fierro, un lavatorio con una vasija con agua para lavarse y un gran espejo- que rustico murmuro con desprecio- la ventanas estaban cerradas y afuera el sol brillaba, se coloco un vestido con mangas cortas, se hizo una cola de caballo en el pelo y se dirigió al comedor, cuando salía por los pasillos, podía sentir a Yhoga tratando de despertar a Seiya y de la habitación del frente salio Shun acompañado por Ikki

Se dirigieron todos al comedor, en el salón se hallaban unas diez personas repartidas en tres o cuatro mesas y en una de ellas se hallaba Shyriu que tomaba una taza de café…Saory se sentó a su lado y espero que los otros muchachos se acomodaran en sus puestos

-¿Cuándo partimos? Pregunto

-hoy a las seis de la tarde le informo Shyriu

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuántas horas de viaje? Pregunto Saory

-seis o siete le indico Shyriu

- ¿los coches no pueden estar listos antes? Se quejo Saory

- ya no hay coches para llegar a ese lugar, dicen que solo se puede llegar a pie

- entonces partamos ahora sugirió Saory

-imposible, el sol nos mataría, hay casi 35 grados a la sombra, tendremos que ir en la noche le explico Shyriu

- por que no partimos de amanecida sugirió Shun

- no, dijo Atenea tenemos que hacerlo hoy, el príncipe nos esta esperando

- si es príncipe por que no nos manda a buscar pregunto Ikki

-si- intervino Iyoga ¿ por que no nos has dicho quien es?

- es un amigo de mi padre

- eso es obvio la interrumpió Ikki, tu no tienes amigos

- mi padre tiene unos negocios con el, el me cito a su pueblo, ignoro por que no tiene carruajes, eso tienes que preguntárselo tu en persona, ¿que en este lugar no sirven comida?, dijo Saory molesta, hey tu muchacha, le dijo a una chica que se hallaba limpiando las mesas, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Galenka

- muy bien Francesca dijo Saory, ¿trabajas aquí?

-si y mi nombre es Galenka

-como digas Eusebia, quiero que traigas la especialidad de la casa

- para hoy tenemos sarmale son bollos de carne de cerdo en escabeche

- no tienes nada vegetariano pregunto Atenea

- le puedo traer lasaña y quizás alguna ensalada

- yo quiero los bollos dijo Seiya

- lo mismo- dijeron los otros cuatro

- si puedes hacer la hazaña de traer algo que no me haga engordar

- no lo lograría ni que comiera solo vegetales, dijo Galenka en voz baja

- ¿que cosa? pregunto Saory

-que ya le traigo comida

- bueno -continuo diciendo Saory- Iyoga quiero que consigas comida, Shun ve si puedes arrendar una mula o algo, no importa el precio, Shyriu busca a algún guía o un mapa que nos haga llegar mas rápido, Ikki puedes hacer cualquier cosa y tu Seiya quiero que me acompañes, y me ayudes a trasladar el baúl a mi habitación, también, me gustaría que limpiaras mi habitación

- huy Seiya -dijo Ikki- envidio tu trabajo…

- no entiendo por que alguien querría vivir en un lugar tan arcaico y feo como este, las camas parecen a las de mi abuelita se quejo Saory

- es una aldea Medieval dijo Shyriu

- es un deposito de basura

- creo que no deberías hablar así - dijo Iyoga- esta gente puede escucharte y sentirse ofendida

- no creo que entiendan ni una palabra…

- si te parece tan espantoso este lugar ¿por que nos trajiste aquí? Pregunto Ikki

- ya te dije que para hablar con Vlass, en ese momento llego la chica con las bebidas y empezó a servirles los refrescos, de inmediato les traigo la comida

- conoces a Vlass pregunto Shyriu. La chica en un extraño gesto se tomo un medallón que le colgaba y lo apretó con fuerza

-¿lo conoces? Pregunto Saory

- he oído hablar de el, la chica tiritaba al colocar las bebidas en la mesa

-¿estas bien? Le pregunto Shun

- si dijo la chica en un susurro

- conoces a Vlass, el visita este lugar dijo Saory en ese momento la cantina quedo en silencio

- ¿puede no mencionar su nombre? dijo la chica

- ¿por que? pregunto Saory, que es esto Harry Potter , no mencionan su nombre, es Voldemort, pero vamos chica, si tanto lo conoces, ¿que me aconsejarías?

- que no le visitaras, dijo la chica, les traigo de inmediato su comida, momentos después llego una mujer mayor con la comida…

Cuando el almuerzo termino Iyoga se dirigió a la cocina, ahí lavando los platos se encontraba la chica

-hola le dijo tímidamente

- ¿a su hermana no le gusto algo?

-no todos se fueron a descansar, y que te hace pensar que es mi hermana

- no es alguien agradable verdad

-claro que no sonrió Iyoga, tu madre, me dijo que no te sentías bien, por eso no serviste la comida

- ella no es mi madre, trabajo acá

- tu nombre es ruso, verdad

- si, mis padres son, eran de San Petersburgo…

- yo también lo soy, que paso con ellos

- murieron cuando yo era pequeña

- mi madre también murió

-que triste, dijo la chica, pero ahora tengo que trabajar

- Vlass tiene que ver con eso

- si me disculpa estoy ocupada…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Dijo la mujer entrando, Galenka por que no vas a limpiar las mesas, y aprovecha de llevar un poco más de vino a Baltasar

- si señora, la chica salio por la puerta

- vamos a hacer un viaje dijo Iyoga, me gustaría saber ¿donde podemos conseguir alimentos para llevar?

- leche, fruta, algo de queso y pan

- si eso seria fantástico, dijo Iyoga mirando a la chica que había desaparecido

- yo se los venderé dijo la señora que se había dado vuelta que el chico estaba distraído

- si claro dijo Iyoga, ¿Qué paso con sus padres?

- sus padres murieron estaban de visita dijo la señora, mientras abría un armario y sacaba un poco de pan y lo iba colocando en la mesa, fue hace 10 años, ella tenia 6, nunca nos pudo decir si tenia mas parientes así que la crié, la envié a la escuela y paga eso trabajando para mi… en ese momento se sintió una discusión en el salón, la señora salio de inmediato, Iyoga la siguió, la escena que encontraron fue extraña por así decirlo uno de los hombres estaba cubriéndose la mano que le sangraba, una botella se hallaba quebrada en el piso, y la chica se cubría la cara…

- esta chica dijo el hombre, esta chica me trato de cortar, me quiso matar rompió la botella y me la puso en el cuello, estoy seguro que quiere matarme, mal que mal lo lleva en su sangre, la historia del hombre se iba tornando mas ridícula a medida que la iba contando, otros de los hombres que se hallaban junto al hombre, le agregaban elementos mas inverosímiles, a la chica tenia sangre en el labio, Iyoga se le acerco y le paso un pañuelo para que se limpiara

- gracias, dijo la chica

-vas a tener que pagar la botella, le dijo la señora son 25 euros

- eso es demasiado, reclamo la chica

- pues vas a tener que trabajar mas, ahora vete de aquí

- voy a ir a continuar limpiando

- no quiero que ataques a los clientes

- yo no ataque a nadie

- vuelve mañana, no te quiero aquí, hay muchas mujeres que se mueren por tu puesto

- apuesto que si, dijo la chica entrando a la cocina…

- me puedes esperar, dijo la mujer a Iyoga.

- si claro que si…

La chica se hallaba sentada debajo de un árbol sentado frente a la gran iglesia que se encontraba en la plaza del pequeño pueblo, estaba jugando con un gran perro siberiano

-Hola – Iyoga se sentó a su lado- ese es mi pañuelo dijo apuntando al pedazo de genero que mordió el perro

- si lo lamento, el empezó a morderlo

- ¿que vas hacer?

-lavarlo

- sabes a lo que me refiero

- creo que debo salir de este pueblo, ya son diez años así que creo que tengo que evolucionar, tal vez me vaya a Dublín o a recorrer el mundo

- ¿que fue lo que paso?

- habían estado bebiendo, estaban delirando a mi se me cayo la botella y el hombre se corto y fin de la historia, la chica estaba acariciando a su perro

- quizás tienes mas familia

- puede ser dijo la chica, pero estoy segura que ellos no quieren saber nada de mi

- ¿Qué sabes de Vlas?

- que de no ser por el, yo no estaría aquí

- el mato a tus padres verdad

- eso es agua pasada

- Podrías vengarte de el

- creo que has visto mucha telenovela, mis padres murieron de pulmonía, lo único que podría reprocharle es que no le haya pasado un paraguas.

- ¿tu lo has visto?

- no, nunca lo he visto

- quizás podría irte con nosotros, seguro que te puedo conseguir un buen trabajo, tal vez puedas llevar a tu peludo amigo y tal vez colocar tu propio restaurante o puedes empezar a recorrer el mundo

- auuuuuuuuuuu por eso sonrió la chica


End file.
